Reclamation components mounted at several diverse locations on a sewer cleaning vehicle makes service, maintenance and cleaning difficult and time consuming. Furthermore, reclamation equipment mounted on fixed bases incapable of retracting or swinging out or away from the refuse tank can cause difficult and time consuming service, maintenance and cleaning. This type of fixed mounting of reclamation equipment also increases exposure to sewer materials when servicing the equipment mounted internally when personnel are required to enter the debris tank. Additionally, mounting of reclamation components at several diverse locations on sewer cleaning equipment increases complexity of interconnecting plumbing, utilizes valuable space required for other on-board sewer cleaning equipment and increases system cost. Such a configuration also increases the chance of exposing other on-board equipment to contamination during service and maintenance operations. Where a sewer cleaning vehicle must be retrofitted with a reclamation system, such retrofitting with diversely mounted reclamation equipment increases cost due to multiple mounting attachments and connections required. Improvements in reclamation systems are desired.